<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La balada del amor ciego by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093530">La balada del amor ciego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Cheating, Dark, Guns, Introspection, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era atracción.<br/>No sabía explicar el origen ni la razón, pero Ludwig sabía muy bien de estar atraído por Inglaterra, de manera brutal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La balada del amor ciego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La balada del amor ciego</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>De vez en cuando, le habría gustado ser un poco más como sus aliados.</p><p>Ser descarado como a Feliciano, o frío como a Kiku.</p><p>Y, en cambio, no podía ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo era capaz de seguir rumiando, encerrando en su habitación, en la oscuridad, la puerta cerrada con llave. No quería ver a nadie, y lo último que le hacía falta era que Italia iba en busca de él, porque le servía algo o sólo porque quería pasar tiempo con él.</p><p>No era Feliciano que le hacía falta, esa noche. Sabía qué la única persona que podía aliviar sus penas, en ese momento, era <em>él</em>.</p><p>Todo había pasado casi accidentalmente, un día como otro cualquiera, la enésima vez que su tonto aliado se había dejado atrapar por Francia. Y cuando había ido a recuperarlo, se había quedado asombrado.</p><p>En el salón de Bonnefoy, elegante como siempre, estaba sentado Arthur. Trataba de parecer dignificado, de parecer amenazador como a su aliado, pero Ludwig le leyó en la cara algo más. Leyó un inmenso cansancio, y una tristeza sin precedentes.</p><p>Fue entonces que se preguntó cómo hubiera ignorado que Kirkland fuera... <em>hermoso. </em>Y no hermoso con el atractivo vulgar típico de Francis, sino como algo puro, simple, como una flor que acababa de florecer, pero que en cambio conocía bien la primavera.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza. No era propio de él caer en ese tipo de pensamientos, víctima de metáforas demasiado cursi por un hombre como a él. Pero no podía evitar de dejar volar su mente a esos momentos, cuando había empezado su personal obsesión.</p><p>Había empezado como algo latente, imágenes que de vez en cuando aparecían en su mente, pero no les había dado mucha importancia. Luego, cuando había empezado a esperar con ansiedad cada momento cuando podría haberlo visto, cuando se había dado cuenta de conocer de memoria los rasgos de su cara... entonces había finalmente entendido que su reacción a casa de Francia no estaba debida a la sorpresa de ver esas arrugas sutiles mancharle indeleblemente la cara.</p><p>No. Era <em>atracción</em>.</p><p>No sabía explicar el origen ni la razón, pero Ludwig sabía muy bien de estar atraído por Inglaterra, de manera brutal.</p><p>Y cuando se dio cuenta de ese brillo de interés en los ojos color avellana de la nación, fue su fin. Eran adversarios, destinados a ir a la batalla por dos facciones adversas, y ambos lo sabían.</p><p>Lo sabían ese día también, en las campañas ingleses, cuando Arthur pilló a Ludwig escondido en el césped alto. Cuando la excusa de una exploración en territorio enemigo no fue suficiente por el rubio.</p><p>Cuando Arthur sonrió, plácidamente, y le besó. Sin una explicación, sin palabras. Y Ludwig sólo se paró, apretando los puños tratando de frenar sus manos que, lo sabía, no podría haber controlado en cuanto libres de inhibiciones.</p><p>Sentía su olor infundirse en su nariz, luego en sus sentidos, todavía no consciente del hecho que ese mismo aroma iba a empezar a perseguirlo, dentro de poco tiempo. Así como esas manos.</p><p>Así como esos labios, extraordinariamente dulces, extraordinariamente suaves.</p><p>El equívoco de Ludwig, había sido no entender que eso no era el inicio. Esa era su fin.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Aunque Arthur pudiera esforzarse, no tenía éxito de recordar el primero beso que le había dado a Ludwig. Recordaba exactamente el paisaje a su alrededor, recordaba la sensación del delicado viento de primavera en la piel.</p><p>Pero no recordaba para nada lo que había sentido al posar los labios en los del alemán. Sólo que se había sentido feliz, aunque de una felicidad lábil e ilusoria. Y luego... sólo oscuridad alrededor de su figura.</p><p>No sabía si su mente rechazara de recordar esos momentos, o si fuera él a haberse impuesto de nublarlos. Lo sólo que sabía en ese momento, era el sabor de pecado que representaba su primero encuentro, y el hecho que había sido el inicio de una vida bajo el signo de la traición.</p><p>Antes había traicionado la Entente. Luego Ludwig. Y luego había traicionado a sí mismo, permitiéndose de causar todo ese dolor inútil.</p><p>El síndrome del abandono, eso tenía.</p><p><em>Eres un idiota, Arthur </em>se dijo, hablando para sí mismo como le pasaba ya más a menudo. La verdad era que todavía trataba desesperadamente de rellenar el vacío abismal creado por América. Y cuando se daba cuenta que se estaba iludiendo, que mentía a sí mismo, se dejaba llevar, en caída libre hacia un abismo donde arrastraba todos los a su alrededor.</p><p>Había sido así durante años, y lo sabía. Cada vez que conocía a alguien, al pensarlo solapaba su cara a la de Alfred, llegando a modificar sus recuerdos para tener un poco de esperanza, algo que le dijera que Alfred estaba todavía con él, que todavía eran verdaderos hermanos, no esa pareja de naciones tontas en rivalidad, que sólo sabían pelear, pelear, pelear.</p><p>Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero sabía de envidiar a América. Cuando se daba cuenta que él estaba feliz, que había tenido éxito de liberarse de la carga del pasado... le habría gustado ser un poco más como a él, más proactivo, y más libre de tomar sus decisiones sin tener que escuchar los remordimientos de su consciencia.</p><p>Y en cambio estaba obligado a seguir viviendo esa existencia a medias, pasada entre dominio y sumisión, entre amor y odio. Una vida de que Arthur no veía la utilidad.</p><p>Le había gustado estar con Alemania. Era fuerte, determinado, y dulce también, aunque poseer esa característica fuera lo último que deseaba el teutónico. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en él sin solapar a la suya la cara de Alfred, como si todo lo que le interesaba en esa realidad fuera tener a su hermano de vuelta.</p><p>Suspiró. No sabía cuánto más pudiera sufrir esa situación. Pero sabía que ese proceso de destrucción tenía que pararse. Pronto.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Había pasado casi por accidente.</p><p>Era el enésimo pensamiento que llegaba a atormentarlo durante los momentos más oscuros, el enésimo recuerdo que le obsesionaba prepotente la mente.</p><p>Cuando Inglaterra le dijo que entre de ellos no podía funcionar, que nada de lo que le había dicho en el tiempo tenía sentido ya, Ludwig no había querido creerle.</p><p>Pensaba que se sintiera culpable por sus aliados, exactamente como a él, por esa traición que ambos estaban actuando.</p><p>Y luego un día, durante una exploración del territorio francés, lo había visto con Bonnefoy. Y había entendido por la intimidad de sus gestos que el engaño de Inglaterra iba mucho más allá de lo causado a la Entente.</p><p>Había engañado a él. Y había engañado todas las promesas, tiradas a la basura al primero beso dado al francés.</p><p>Recordó que cuando les vio, le pareció que le hubieran disparado. Instintivamente, llevó una mano al corazón, en busca de una bala inexistente. No era tangible, ese dolor, pero de todas formas era real.</p><p>Quería volver a casa, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a nadie. Pues caminó, mucho tiempo, sin pararse, como si quisiera hartarse tanto de sofocar esos pensamientos que lo perseguían, atroces como un presagio de muerte.</p><p>Cuando levantó los ojos, después de mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de haber llegado a las afueras de Paris. Se quedó desconcertado para lo que vio.</p><p>Decrepitud, vejez, sucio, desaliñado. Hambre, pobreza, miedo.</p><p>
  <em>Ese lugar tiene que estar parecido a mí, en este momento. </em>
</p><p>Fue este pensamiento que desencadenó la rabia que hasta entonces se había quedado latente.</p><p>Recordó de haber golpeado un sólido muro de cemento, y se observó la mano para analizar la herida, todavía abierta.</p><p>Nunca iba a cicatrizarse. Ese corte era la égida de lo que le había hecho Inglaterra, ese corte contaba todo el dolor de que Ludwig siempre se había escapado como si fuera el peor de los males, pero que ahora llegaba a golpearlo con una fuerza letal. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, apretándolas, tratando de dejar salir de su mente todas memorias. Tratando de olvidar esos labios, esas manos, esa sonrisa, que sabía ya sólo de promesas rotas.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Arthur estaba sentado en su habitación, perezosamente tumbado en un sillón, sin hacer nada más que mirar el cielorraso.</p><p>Estaba harto. Harto de vivir, harto de fingir. Estaba en esa posición hace horas ya, pero sentía de no tener la fuerza de moverse, ni las ganas.</p><p>¿Por qué no podía quedarse allí para siempre? A solas, o quizás en compañía de su imaginación. Dejando afuera de la puerta todos recuerdos, y todo el arrepentimiento que tenía, como una culpa ancestral.</p><p>Porque no podía negar de tener sus culpas. Rechazaba de recordar el momento, de olvidar su pecado. O quizás aún no podía concentrarse bastante para recordarlo. Pero estaba innegable que se hubiera equivocado, que toda su existencia se estuviera transformando en un error.</p><p>No se acordaba, no quería acordarse, del momento cuando se había rendido a Francia, consagrando así su derrota, la derrota de un futuro mejor, un futuro donde no iba a hacerle falta distorsionar la realidad y sus recuerdos, tratando de enmarcar a Alfred en esos.</p><p>Se había humillado, por un juego llamado pecado, llamado lujuria, llamado carne y sudor.</p><p>Porque por esas bajezas había elegido de vender su orgullo, por propuestas hechas en el momento equivocado, cuando sentía de estar a punto de tocar fondo.</p><p>Y no importaba que lo lamentara. Se podía olvidar el pasado, pero nunca borrarlo.</p><p>Esto le habían enseñado los años y las arrugas en su frente.</p><p>Apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, deseando al menos de verla improvisamente mojarse de lágrimas saladas. Pero ni siquiera le estaba conceso llorar, en ese personal y maldito infierno de ladrillos.</p><p>Estaba todavía pensando, o tratando de no pensar, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.</p><p>En ese momento no fue seguro de lo que estaba pasando, y empezó a convencerse de haberse dormido sin darse cuenta, y que eso sólo fuera un sueño.</p><p>O, tuvo que darse pronto cuenta, una pesadilla.</p><p>Ludwig estaba en pie en el umbral, inmóvil, como una estatua hecha de puro mármol.</p><p>Miraba fijo a Arthur sin decir una palabra, pero elocuente en los pensamientos, que si expresados habrían hecho temblar al inglés.</p><p>Inglaterra se dio cuenta con horror qué en la mano derecha, casi con naturalidad, el alemán llevaba una pistola. En el momento de pánico, tuvo éxito de darse cuenta que estaba pequeña y vieja, y la clasificó como un Colt antigua.</p><p><em>Una pistola antigua por una antigua culpa</em> se encontró pensando, aferrándose todavía a la lábil convicción que fuera un sueño.</p><p>Tuvo que cambiar idea cuando oyó un ruido ensordecedor, y se dio cuenta que su deseo se había hecho realidad. Ahora la almohada, abandonada a su lado, estaba empapada. Pero no de lágrimas.</p><p>Antes de cerrar los ojos, Arthur se despidió silenciosamente de su sangre, sacado por el pagamento de sus culpas.</p><p>Luego miró al alemán en los ojos, sólo por un momento.</p><p>Lo había perdonado.</p><p><em>Goodbye, Alfred</em> se permitió de pensar. En vida, así como en muerte. Siempre para su hermano perdido.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>La mano le tembló cuando el índice rozó el metal frío del gatillo, pero nunca iba a mostrárselo a Arthur.</p><p>En su mente corrían imágenes de tortura, veía todas las maneras más brutales de matar a un ser humano, de la guillotina a la silla eléctrica.</p><p>Pero nunca la silla eléctrica podría haberle dado ese brillo de esperanza, pronto cambiada en decepción, que una ejecución a sangre fría le estaba regalando.</p><p>No estaba sí mismo, pero estaba raramente consciente en esa locura.</p><p>Una locura sutil, penetrante, que lo había envuelto en sus espiras y lo estaba guiando. Pero no importaba: no iba a oponerse.</p><p>Al ver la sangre de Arthur, la misma sangre que unas semanas atrás podía sentir hervir bajo la piel del inglés, se recordó quien fuera realmente. Era una nación demasiado importante para ceder a esas bajezas, a ese juego que algunos habrían llamado ‘amor’, pero que él clasificaba ya como ficción.</p><p>Se enfadó con sí mismo para no haber tenido el control, para haber permitido que la rabia lo dominara, y dominara sus pensamientos, sus gestos.</p><p>Un velo de piedad se posó en sus ojos cuando Inglaterra le echó su última mirada. Pero una piedad que no iba a cambiar lo que había pasado, ni esa mezcla sin sentido de sensación que vagaban a su alrededor.</p><p>Se sentó a lado del cuerpo exánime de él que había sido su amante, como si fuera sentado en un trono, el trono de un rey que ese día no sabía dominar, sino estaba dominado.</p><p>Miró la piel de Arthur mancharse de un rojo penetrante, la miró arruinarse, la imaginó consumirse bajo el peso de la muerte, y pensó en todos los días cuando le estaba conceso pasar las manos en esa piel, acariciarla, pensar que fuera suya, y en cuanto le gustara poderlo hacer.</p><p>Apoyó la cabeza contra el sillón, se llevó la pistola a la sien. Otra vez, el frio del metal lo hizo temblar.</p><p>No sabía si su cuerpo iba a soportar otra bala, esta vez demasiado real para que la herida se curara con el tiempo. El índice volvió al gatillo, de manera casi sensual.</p><p><em>Auf wiedersehen, England </em>pensó.</p><p>Y luego, el vacío.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>